


Game Night

by juggiejunkie



Series: MIACPAA verse [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 18, F/M, Gaming, I swear it, all hers, and nino, her daughter, her husband - Freeform, marinette is a bro, ninette is real and they beat my ass behind a denny's, sabine is just happy that her kids are smiling, she has 3 kids, tom and nino are filthy cheaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejunkie/pseuds/juggiejunkie
Summary: Before Nino went home that night, Tom took him aside, into a room where Marinette couldn't hear them. “Her reign of tyranny has to end.”“Yeah, but how? When? You just practically handed her the next month.”Tom shook his head. “Not this time.” He pulled a CD case from behind his back and gave it to the boy.





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is an accurate representation of game night at my house :/ Marinette is my brother, Tom is my uncle, Nino is my youngest brother, and I'm Sabine. Marinette's words are literally verbatim.

Nino walked into the Dupain-Cheng family room and almost walked back out.

It was game night, which meant that Marinette was wrapped around her father, with her feet on his controller and her head and arms around his back and over his shoulder with her controller. His arm, the one with the controller in it, was shifting so her feet couldn't reach, and he was turning his body so she couldn't see the screen.

This was all normal to Nino, but that didn't mean he was any less shocked each time he saw it.

“Which game is it tonight?” He asked, sitting next to Sabine on the couch.

“Street Fighter Five!” Marinette yelled over her father.

“It’s good to see you Nino.” Sabine said.

“It's good to see you too.”

“How's your mom?”

“Working.”

She nodded, a sympathetic smile on her face.

Marinette cheered as Tom let her go, defeat on his face. “Wooooo! Take that! I told you I'm on my way to getting my ratio back up!”

Tom chuckled. “I'm old, Mari. You only won because I can't see the screen.”

She was in front of him, doing a victory dance. “That doesn't make any sense, Papa. You can be young and blind, or be old with 20/20 vision.”

He handed the controller to Nino. “Good luck.” Tom went into the kitchen to check on dinner.

Marinette turned to Nino with a predator like gaze. “You ready to lose, Bubbles?”

He turned to the screen, and went back to the character selection screen. “If that's what you say, then I guess I don't have a choice then, huh?”

“Not really, no.” 

They both chose random characters. 

Marinette screamed. “Birdie?! Really? Why couldn't I have gotten Cammy? Birdie eats hotdogs and scratches his butt!”

Nino laughed. “Yeah, but he uses his chain as jump rope for his special move, which is cool.”

“It doesn't matter because he licks the chain, Nino! You shut up! You got Dhalsim!”

\---

“I can't believe you won...”

“It's right there on the screen.”

“My ratio!” Marinette screamed. “You cheated!”

“How, Nettie?”

She threw her hands up in the air. “I don't know, but you did. There's no way Vega should have beat Zangeif! You're not even that good!”

He shrugged, “But I beat you.” He had been beating her for a minute. She'd only won once. No matter what character he used, she lost.

“Hoooooowwwwwwwww?”

He just shrugged again, and looked over at Tom, winking. 

Last month at game night, as usual, Marinette beat everyone. Consistently. The game that month was DDR. The only person who's ever beaten her was Alya, who didn't attend game night, so it was Marinette season in the house above the bakery. 

At the end of the night, as always, Tom announced the game for next month, declaring it time to bring Street Fighter back out. Marinette cheered, knowing that next month would be her month as well, while Nino mocked a pout. She dominated that game, and any other fighting game. She was just naturally good at them. No one knew how, she just was.

Before Nino went home that night, Tom took him aside, into a room where Marinette couldn't hear them. “Her reign of tyranny has to end.”

“Yeah, but how? When? You just practically handed her the next month.”

Tom shook his head. “Not this time.” He pulled a CD case from behind his back and gave it to the boy.

Nino opened it. “Why give me this? If I take the game, then you can't practice.”

“Yes, but neither can she. She'll be looking for it all month, but it won't be in the house. You take it, and you practice with it. Give it back a few days before game night. Then, you come back and you beat her real good, for all of us.”

And that's what he did. He took the game home, and used all of his limited free time to play. He got familiar with all of the Characters and all of their moves. He mastered the game, inside and out.

And then, three days before game night came back around, he gave the game back to Tom.

“How's she been?”

“She went on a wild rampage after five days. She searched everywhere in this house, top to bottom.”

“And after that?”

“She shut herself up in her room, claiming she had a lot of orders to fill. Sabine and I haven't seen her that much. She eats with us, but after that, she's gone again.”

Nino looked at Tom. “Was it worth it?”

Tom called his daughter into the kitchen. “Nino dropped a pencil behind the fridge, and guess what I found back there.” He held up the game.

“Ahhhhh!” With a squeal she snatched the game and ran into the living room to play it.

Tom had looked back at Nino. “Pretty worth it.”

And now, with the taste of victory still on his tongue, he turned back to Marinette. “Who knows how I got better.” Tom called Sabine into the kitchen.

She growled. “Rematch. Right now.”

He laughed. “Whatever the hell you want, Nettie.”

They chose random again, letting another force choose who they used.

“Yes! I finally got Cammy! You're going to lose!”

Nino shook his head. “I don't know...”

She looked over at his character. “Karin? You think you're going to beat Cammy with Karin?”

“I didn't think I'd beat Ken with F.A.N.G. Or M. Bison with Rashid. Or Necalli with Laura.” He paused. “No, I knew I was winning that one.”

“None of those count! This is the last battle of the night. Nothing else matters but this one.”

“Your ratio says otherwise.”

“Shut up!!”

\---

“So, what are we playing next month?” Nino asked smugly.

“I'm thinking old school.” Tom said. “Your old school, not mine. How about Sonic Rings? On the Gamecube.”

Marinette cheered. “There's no way you're beating me next time!”

Nino looked at Tom, and they exchanged nods. “We'll see about that, Nettie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes. vidya games.
> 
> So if you've noticed, I've added a ko-fi link to all of my stories. I didn't want to, but I just started my freshman year off college, and I don't have a meal plan, meaning that I can't buy anything for me to eat. I also couldn't afford my dorm, so i have to commute everyday to and from my house (without a car, so all of my money goes to transportation). I'm not asking for a lot, anything is fine, i just need to eat for the year. Thank you guys so much!
> 
> [Buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/juggiejunky)
> 
> [Tumblr](http://juggiejunky.tumblr.com)


End file.
